


Warm Water

by Sinnamoon



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Trans boy Aoba, kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamoon/pseuds/Sinnamoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz shows Aoba a different way to enjoy himself in the bathtub. Aoba returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Water

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title "Aoba and Noiz get freaky in the tub". This is my first writing in a long time, hope it doesn't suck!

Aoba lay on his back in the bathtub, arms pinned behind his head, and legs spread open, situated beneath the water spigot. The bath tile was cold on his bare skin, and he shivered, looking up at the person seated above him. He huffed impatiently.  “Well, are you going to do something, or just stare?”

Noiz was seated on the edge of the tub, hovering above the other boy. Unlike Aoba, Noiz was fully dressed, and perfectly comfortable. He smirked. “Are you really that eager for me to get on with it?”

Aoba flushed. “Stop teasing, and just do it already…”

The blonde remained where he was, gently running his hand across Aoba’s torso, cupping the older boy’s breast and giving it a slight squeeze.

“Nghh!” Aoba gasped, biting his lip. Being in such a vulnerable position made things more sensitive, and he could feel every brush of Noiz’s fingers on his body.

Long, slender fingers trailed down the blue-haired boy’s stomach, ran over his hips and caressed the inside of his thighs, where the skin was soft and pale. They avoided the area where they were wanted most, teasingly running over the lips, but not slipping inside.

“Noiz…” the older boy breathed, shifting uncomfortably. He bucked his hips slightly, and looked up at the blonde with pleading eyes.

“What?”

“Mmm… you know what,” Aoba mumbled, averting his eyes.

Noiz grinned slyly, and removed his hand. “I’m not sure I know what you want. You’re going to have to be clearer.” 

“Noiz!” Aoba looked exasperated. “You know exactly what I want. It was your idea in the first place. You told me it would be fun. Lying in the bathtub while you tease me is not my idea of fun, so if you don’t do _something_ in the next ten seconds, I’m out.”

Laughing, Noiz reached for the water spigot. “Alright, alright!  I promise you’ll enjoy this.”

He turned on the warm water, lightly at first, directing the stream so that it fell directly on Aoba’s clit. Glancing over at the blue-haired boy to make sure he was comfortable, Noiz asked, “Does that feel okay?”

Aoba nodded slightly. “It feels… kind of weird, but yeah, it’s okay.”

“Can I turn the water up a bit harder?”

The older boy flushed pink a little. “Y-yeah, go ahead.”

Noiz turned up the water pressure, watching to make sure Aoba was comfortable with the change.

Blushing a little more, Aoba nibbled his lower lip. He felt a stirring in his abdomen, and began to enjoy the steady pressure of the water on his most sensitive place. “I-it’s starting to feel pretty good.”

With a smirk, Noiz reached over to touch his boyfriend’s breasts, pinching his nipples.

“A-ah, Noiz!”

“Does it feel good here, too?”

“…shut up.”

The blonde continued to stroke Aoba’s chest, pinching and squeezing here and there, taking his boyfriend’s tiny gasps as sounds of encouragement. After a while, as Aoba became accustomed to the pressure of the water, Noiz turned it up a bit more.  Aoba wiggled around a bit, whimpering at the feeling of water pouring onto his clit. The longer he lay under the water, the better it felt. He tried to hold back noises of pleasure, but with his hands pinned behind his head, he couldn’t help but let out a few loud whimpers and moans.  Noiz watched his boyfriend with interest, palming himself through his jeans. As Aoba’s moans grew louder, Noiz unzipped his fly and took out his erection, stroking himself and brushing his thumb over the slit. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Aoba, who was gasping and bucking his hips, face flushed pink with his mouth slightly open.

“Mmm, Aoba,” Noiz breathed, as he watched the blue-haired boy enjoying himself.

“A-aaah, Noiz, c-can you do something for me?”

The blonde looked down at him. “What do you want me to do?”

“Keep, ahh, keep touching my chest?”

Noiz chuckled, and reached down with one hand to fondle his boyfriend’s breasts again. “Of course. You look so good like this.” He kept one hand on his cock, stroking with quick, rough movements.

Aoba was beginning to look absolutely debauched as the water continued to pound down on his clit and Noiz stroked his breasts and pinched at his nipples.

“Noiiiiz, nngh…” Aoba gasped, wriggling his hips and whining in pleasure. He glanced over at his boyfriend, who was tugging at the piercings on his cock, dripping precum as he stroked himself. “Wanna touch you.”

Noiz’s cock twitched in interested at the blue-haired boy’s words, but he said, “I want to focus on you right now. You can owe me.” He smirked.

“Hmmph,” Aoba huffed, but he couldn’t hold onto his annoyance with the feeling of pleasure coursing throughout his body. Noiz had turned the water to its highest pressure, and Aoba felt amazing.

At this point, Aoba had given up trying to hold in his cries of pleasure. Moans and gasps poured from his lips as Noiz touched him and the water rained down on him. Noiz’s fingers were damp, and slid across his skin pleasantly. Everything felt hypersensitive; he could feel every variance of the water as it poured down onto him, every brush of Noiz’s fingers across his breasts and nipples, the chill of the air as it hit his wet skin.

Suddenly, pleasure coursed through him like the cresting of a wave. “Ah, ah, AAH! Noiz! Noiznoiznoiznoiz,” Aoba panted, eyes squeezed shut and toes curling as he reached his peak.

Noiz reached over and turned the water off as Aoba came down from his high. The blue-haired boy looked exhausted but happy, soaking wet from the water, eyes lidded heavily, a blissed-out grin on his face.

“…wow.” Aoba took his hands out from behind his head, wiping damp hair out of his eyes. “Noiz, that was… really good.”

Noiz grinned at the older boy. “I told you you’d like it.”

“Shut up brat.” Aoba tried to hide a smile behind his hand, but failed. “And hey, you’re still hard.”

Noiz hadn’t come yet, and still had one hand on his cock. He raised an eyebrow. “Want to do something about it? Or do you want to watch me take care of it myself?”

Aoba sat up, leaning forward until his head was between Noiz’s thighs. “I supposed I can return the favor,” he breathed onto his boyfriend’s cock, “since I enjoyed myself so much.”

“God, Aoba,” Noiz hissed, the feeling of Aoba’s hot breath on his erection making him even harder.

The blue-haired boy took the blonde’s cock in his mouth, taking just the tip at first, and working the base with his damp hands. He used his tongue to work around the tip, dipping into the slit and lapping up the precum that was leaking out profusely. Fondling the other’s balls, he left wet, suctioning kisses up and down his pierced shaft, relishing in the gasps and moans coming from above. He licked from base to tip, and then took the blonde’s cock in his mouth again. Aoba let it slide down his throat, suppressing his gag reflex and taking him in all the way. He swallowed around his mouthful a few times, allowing Noiz to thrust up into his mouth. After a few thrusts, Aoba held his hips down, and took his mouth off his cock. He gently nibbled up and down the sides, tugging at some of the piercings with his teeth. He noticed that Noiz was more vocal the harder he tugged or bit, and continued to pay special attention to the places that caused Noiz to moan the loudest.

“A-Aoba, fuck, I’m getting close…” he gasped, bucking his hips. He clutched the blue-haired boy’s shoulders, and whimpered as Aoba nipped the tip a bit harder than he intended.

Aoba took the blonde’s cock into his mouth once again, swallowing quickly a few times. That was all Noiz needed to reach his peak, coming hard into Aoba’s mouth. He hissed Aoba’s name through his teeth, and gripped his shoulder tightly.

The blue-haired boy swallowed what he was given, and took his mouth off Noiz’s cock. He looked up at his younger boyfriend through half-closed eyes, and licked his lips. “Was it good?”

“Fuck yes it was good.” Noiz reached down and stroked his hair, gently. “You’re really good at that, you know.”

Aoba blushed. “Don’t talk like that, it’s embarrassing!”

“You like it.”

“Do not-mmmphh!!” Aoba’s sentence was left half-finished as Noiz leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss.

When they broke apart, Aoba stuck his tongue out. “Eww, don’t you think it’s weird kissing me after my mouth has been… down there?”

Noiz helped him out of the tub, opening the bathroom door to their bedroom as Aoba slipped into a fuzzy robe. “It’s not weird.”

Aoba sighed. “Ah, whatever.” He flopped down on the bed as Noiz stripped down to boxers and joined him. “Thanks for doing that for me. It was… nice.”

Noiz pulled the covers over both of them, and smirked. “Glad you had fun. You looked really cute like that.”

Blushing, Aoba hid his face in Noiz’s chest as he cuddled up to the blonde man. “Stupid brat…”

“Love you too.”

“Goodnight Noiz.”

“Night Aoba.”


End file.
